


Too Far

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [10]
Category: South Park
Genre: BAMF Karen McCormick, Blood, Blood Loss, Knives, Self-Harm, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Kenny's emotions have been swamping him lately, and the only way he knows how to cope could spell danger.(Whumptober Day 10: Blood Loss)(All characters are aged up for a high school setting. Kenny and Butters are 16 and Karen is 11.)
Relationships: Karen McCormick & Kenny McCormick & Kevin McCormick, Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Self-harm, blood, knives, emotional breakdown

The next day, Kenny’s emotional struggles continued, and he went through the day in another numb, emotionless blur. So, it was a mild relief when he finally got home and found himself alone again.

He went with his first instincts as he grabbed a sharper knife from the kitchen drawer and locked the bathroom door behind him.

He stared at the knife again, thinking about a catalyst throughout his life that would overwhelm him and finally allow him to release 16 years of pent up emotions.

What finally got him going was his time as Mysterion, when nobody believed him when he said that he could never die and his continuous experiences with death and how Kyle even told him that it would be a pretty cool power. 

It wasn’t.

Throughout this recounting of his time as a vigilante superhero, he didn’t notice that he was slicing at his legs with the knife. Some slices hurt more than others, but not enough to drive him out of this trance.

After a few minutes however, something compelled him to stop. He threw the knife away from his sight and curled up in the bathtub, crying his eyes out and allowing the loneliness to fill his soul. 

He stayed like that for about 20 minutes before getting out of the bathtub and searching around for anything to stop the bleeding. He found a couple of rolls of bandages and rolled them onto his legs, hoping that that would work and keep his emotional breakdown hidden from those he cared about. He ran away to his room and hid himself under the cheap blanket that he had had for about as long as he’d been alive.

He pulled out his laptop from under his pillow and opened up 2 tabs. His online homework, and a message chat with someone he cared about.

* * *

**Ken**

Hey, Buttercup. How’s the English homework treating you?

**Buttercup🍯💓**

It’s not too bad. I’m liking the book I’m reading, and I can’t wait to figure out what’ll happen in the end. 

**Ken**

That’s nice. Mine isn’t too bad.

**Buttercup🍯💓**

That’s nice. You getting caught up on your math stuff?

**Ken**

…

I’ll start that… in a couple of days. Just a lot happening outside of that.

**Buttercup🍯💓**

Fair lol.

* * *

Karen came home about an hour later, and by then, half of Kenny’s homework was finished and turned in online. 

“Hey Karen. How was school?”

“Meh.”

“No one is bothering you?”

“Nope.”

“That’s nice. Hey, Kevin will be home in a couple of hours, and since it’ll just be us 3, it’s frozen waffles again. Wanna do homework with me until then?”

“Yeah, why not?”

* * *

Kevin finally came home at around 7pm with a box of frozen waffles. He opened the door to Kenny’s room to find Kenny asleep and Karen finishing the last of her homework on his bed.

“I’m...not sure if Kenny’s joining us for dinner.” Karen piped up.

“Yeah, figured as much. I’ll get these waffles heated up and ready to go.”

It didn’t take long for the waffles to heat up, and Kevin brought a plate to Karen with a couple of them.

“Hey Kevin, look at this.”

Karen pointed at the blanket, which now sported various blood spots.

“Strange. Dig in, though. They’re getting cold.”

* * *

It was a silent dinner between the 2 siblings with Kevin leaving shortly afterwards. After Kevin left, Karen checked on the blood spots on the blanket, which had only grown in the time that she had been eating. She pulled the blanket back and found the open wounds.

“KEVIN!”

Nothing.

She bolted up from the bed and ran to find her oldest brother, who just turned out to be watching the news on TV.

“Kevin, this is an emergency.”

“What?”

“Kenny’s legs are hurt, and I found a bloody knife in the bathroom earlier.”

“Well, we can’t fucking afford therapy, Karen. What the hell do you want me to do about it?”

“...just wanted to let you know? It’s concerning, at the very least.”

“Yeah, but what are WE going to do about it?”

Karen sulked over to the end of the couch and opened Kevin’s beer.

“Not drinking this, by the way.”

“Yeah, figured.”

The news provided a void of noise for about 5 minutes.

“Things are bad, aren’t they?”

“...yeah, Karen. We’re in a shithole of a situation, and Kenny practically works his fucking ass off to keep you alive.”

“I know… I wish it didn’t have to be that way.”

“Me too.”


End file.
